Not Another High School Story
by Mischievous One 17
Summary: Okay This is close to 'Not other teen movie' but it really not. So don't you think it going to be that. Anyway just read it because I suck at summaries. HIATUS
1. The Beginning

**Not Another High School Story**

By: Tien Yun Goddess  
Well now it Princess Tien Yun Kimura-'

A/N: This is like a movie you know 'Not Other Teen Movie' making fun of the teen movies. Well this is one that mocks the High school stories! But mostly the plot of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But when I become a lawyer I will make him mine! (Not that you perverts!)

**Chapter 1  
****The Beginning**

This is a normal day in Shikon High School. Students hurrying to get to school on time, finishing there homework, also flirting, and getting put in the trashcan by non-other then Inuyasha Taisho.

" That was fun right Miroku?" Inuyasha ask proud of him self. " Miroku? Where the hell is he?"

" So were have you been? A lady this beautiful would be easy to find. Guess you were hiding from that ugly girl." He said as he pointed to a girl.

" Hey that my friend your talking about!" she yelled at him, and slap him really hard. **Slap**

Inuyasha heard that and went walking to where it came from. _' Great I'll bet that came from Miroku._' He thought sadly. Inuyasha finally caught up to where Miroku was to see him leaning against the wall. Of course there was a big read mark on his right cheek. " Dude what did I tell you? To stop asking girls to bare your children because you all know that I am the one how get all the girls." Inuyasha smirks proudly.

"Hey! Just because you're the biggest player doesn't mean I can't get a girl!" protested Miroku.

" Yeah it does. Cause I am the best! No one can resist me." Inuyasha said proudly as ever.

_Somewhere else in the school a conversation can be heard_

" No, Sango I don't like anyone especially Inuyasha. He is such a jerk and I'll never fall for him. Hell can freeze over before I ever like him." Kagome protested.

" As if Kags. I know that you and him will be a cute couple and you know it." Sango said sweetly at her best friend.

" As if I be his _little sweet heart_ the day you and Miroku hook up." Smirk a happy Kagome.

" As hell! I'll never go with him! He's a freaking pervert! You'll have a chance of letting hell freeze over before that ever happens!" shouted Sango.

" My point exactly. So it a promise that hell will freeze over before you nor I will ever go for Inuyasha and or Miroku. Is that correct Sango?" Kagome ask.

" Of course Kags! It a pinky swear!" both Sango and Kagome pinky swear that they will never fall for them.

" If either of us breaks this promise then the person will have to …to…hmm what will we do for that Kagome?" ask Sango.

" They will have to … dye their hair umm what color?" Kagome was also stumped.

" Let go with … no better they will have to act like boys for a whole month! Is that and agreement? Kags?" ask Sango.

" Sure it not like I'm gonna break it." Kagome pinkies swear with Sango.

A/N: what did you think? What it good/bad? Tell me so I can take this out for hurting you because it sucked. **Cry in a dark corner** Well see yeah!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura out!

P.S.- And just because my name has a princess on it does not mean I am snobby. It just makes my name ring. Well, that what I think. Please I beg you review. I'll try not to hurt you **Mumble** if you leave a flame. But that never a guarantee **Evil smile**


	2. The Bet

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And sorry if it confuse you hope this chapter helps.

**Chapter 2: The Bet**

" Inuyasha would you shut up! I told you to stop reminding me about that. I told you I didn't ask her to bear my children. I just told her that her friend was ugly." Miroku Houshi protested.

" As hell you just got rejected from a pretty girl that I scored." Inuyasha smirked.

" Well, I'll make a bet with you. If you can score five girls that **I** choice then I'll do anything you say for a whole month. But if you fail then you have to…" Miroku was stumped.

Inuyasha being an egotistical person that he was made a bet he couldn't refuse. " Well, Houshi when you still think of a punishment for me that will never happened. Tell me how I need to score to win this little bet of yours. So I can boss you around for a whole month."

" Well, mister I-will-win-this. You have one month to complete this bet. I will pick five random girls for you to score. If you don't do this in you time limit you will prepare for your punishment like a good little puppy you are." Miroku teased. (Inu-chan is half demon Kay)

" Just pick the damn girls all ready Houshi!" Inuyasha said piss off.

" Okay puppy, just don't bite me. Well, let just shop around for the lovely five. And remember you must score **all five** got that!" Miroku said sternly.

_At the front of the building where they still got time to go shopping before school starts_

Inuyasha and Miroku look around to look at some girls.

Inuyasha is thinking, ' _Done her. Done her. Not her. Well this is going to be fun I'll finish this in a week!_'

Miroku is thinking, ' _He, he, he. This will be fun. Know to pick five how might reject Taisho over here._'

" Okay Inuyasha I'd pick your five. Miyami Sokono, Kagami Nofu, Mikame Sokeno, Kikyou Miko, and Kagome Higurashi." (Just reminders it harder then you think to make names up.)

Inuyasha knew how everyone was well almost everyone. " Ha Houshi I thought you where going to pick someone that was a challenge. This Miroku is going to be simple that I'll go by the list that you gave me."

" Hurry Inuyasha your time has started." Miroku teased.

" Why? I got this in the bag. Well, to meet Miyami Sokono."

_To Miyami Sokono_

" Miyami I know you got a crush Inuyasha Taisho for the longest time! You know it as well as all of us." Said her best friend Kiki.

" Well, that true but he'll never look at me like I do to him. His gorgeous! His hot body is hmm so taste. And his hair is silver and short." (If you want to know what I mean just leave your email and tell me you want to see him. I got it of a website. It was pretty disturbing website though. Well, on with the story.)

As the girls' talk Inuyasha walks in on there conversation. " Well, hello pretty ladies. Can one of you tell me where Miyami Sokono is?" he asked ever so sedulity.

" I'm Miyami Sokono." Said the pretty brown hair girl that had it up to hershoulders and blue eyes. She wore a light blue V-neck shirt with tight jeans to show of her figure.

" Well, Miyami today is your lucky day you are officially Inuyasha Taisho's girlfriend. How does that sound?" ask the egotistical Taisho. All he heard was a squeak of happiness come out of Miyami. Follow by a hug. ' _Number one done, know to get her in bed._' Inuyasha thought evilly.

" Well. Say bye to your friend for lunch because you're hanging out with me. Okay sweet-face." Inuyasha said sweetly and kissed her.

" Umm Kiki I'm sorry but I do have to be with my boyfriend for lunch. Sorry." Said Miyami.

" Oh that okay I'll leave you to love bird alone. I'll go tell the other later. See you around Miyami. Good luck!" said her best friend Kiki.

" Thanks Kiki. Will do!" said the very happy Miyami. To bad that Inuyasha was just using her to win the bet.

Inuyasha thought, ' _This is going to be easier then I thought._' Boy was he wrong. Kagome is the one how hates his guts. Hell will freeze over before it happens. Remember.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Remember if you saw Kagome hates his guts. She is the last on his list and he's got a month to win ever girls heart. I need help on his punishment though. Just pick something and you'll find out on the next chapter how got the plan. Or I can mix them together. Thanks. And REVIEW! I'll show you the picture if you ask okay?

Today anyone how reviews this chapter will be royalty for the next chapter. LOL

Princess Tien Yun Kimura out! Just think as Tien is my first name, Yun is my middle name, and Kimura is my last name. Cioa!


	3. The Note

A/N: Hey there! Princess here. Getting tired of writing my whole fake name out. I know you don't like the bet. But no one has giving me a punishment. So I can't put the end of the bet till you give me some idea(s). Please hurry before the bet is over. I want it funny yet embarrassing at the same time. I'm open for ideas so I'll mix them up.

Today royalty is:  
**Animearlinefreak  
Sango-Inuyasha777  
WaitingIdeas**

**Chapter 3 The Note **

Inuyasha walked back with Miyami to the Houshi that was stunned. ' _What that was too easy. He did something. Wait that smile, that girl likes him. Damn it! Well hope the other girls can put out a fight. I don't want to be Taisho's servant for a month._'

Inuyasha just smirked that he got the first girl down. To his brain he thought by tomorrow he'll be in bed with her. Then the next day, he'll just dump her and go to the next girl. ' _This is too easy. This is no challenge_.'

_Twenty meter away Sango and Kagome talked_

Sang said, " Did you see that! Taisho is on the move again. He got poor little Miyami Sokono. That girl was so nice, innocent now she will lose her virginity to Inuyasha Taisho, Shikon High School biggest playboy!"

Kagome nodded, " It's only a matter of time before she is dumped. The sad thing is that she actually like that egotistical bastard! She doesn't deserve what coming for her, she so unaware of what going to happen. I pray for her that her heart doesn't get crush when he dumps her. When Taisho says that you are the girlfriend of him it just to get you in bed; But girls still fall for it."

Sango teased, " Well it seems that my dear Kagome is feeling jealousy because she didn't get to be Inuyasha's girlfriend."

Kagome fumes at that. " How many times do I have to tell you that I DO NOT LIKE HIM! As I clearly told you that hell can freeze over. The day I fall for him is the day you and Houshi will get married, and you will give birth to quintuplets! Is that clear?"

Sango was scared but heard what she said well shouted. " What! I told you I'll never like and or love that Houshi! So I will never I mean never marry him and give birth to his kid! Let along quintuplets!"

" Fine but stop accusing me that I like Inuyasha Taisho because I don't I Kagome Higurashi hate yes hate Inuyasha Taisho more then anything in my life!" She declared.

Miroku of course heard her declaration and smiled because of her. ' _Good thing I put her last in the bet. I will never be Inuyasha's servant. Thank Kami that she hates his guts._' Miroku snicker as he thinks of Inuyasha losing the bet. " Now what do I put for him to do when he loses the bet?"

Inuyasha was in his own little world as how it will be like to have Miroku as his servant. He still has Miyami in his arms. She just smile as all her dreams has come true. But to bad her dreams will soon fall apart. Ah well. School went on like all ways. Inuyasha getting in trouble for pulling off a prank on the principal.

And lunch was next. Sango and Kagome sitting next to Rin and Ayame. They chatted on how Miyami was going to reacted on what the playboy Inuyasha Taisho was going to do. By lunch everyone knew that Inuyasha and Miyami were girlfriend and boyfriend. She sat with him and kissed him every once in a while.

Kagome turn her head by accident and saw them kissing and she nearly gagged. She had to run to the bathroom and was at the stall ready to gag but it never came. Lucky her she didn't it was not going to be pretty. She walked out and sat in the table like nothing happen. They ask what she did in the bathroom. She told them but said it in a tone like she didn't care.

Lunch was over and they walked to the next class. Kagome bumped into someone by mistake. To her surprise it was the Houshi himself. She said sorry help pick up her books and Miroku left a note in her binder to make sure she will read it later. She just looked at him then helps pick up her books. And left there separate way without asking for names.

Kagome reached her class open her notebook and a note flied out. She opens the note and it said.

_Dear Kagome, _

_You are probably wondering why this note is here. I'm here to warn you that Inuyasha is getting a girlfriend and you are one of them. As well and Kagami Nofu, Mikame Sokeno, and Kikyou Miko. You are the last one so please be careful not to fall in love with him._

_From: Anonymous. _

She closed it and concentrated on her class. She will tell Sango later or after school.

A/N: Please review. I need to know people are reading it. I know it probably sucks. I think so too. But some people like it so I'll kept at it. TTFN I'm leaving somewhere. IUL means I'll Update Later.


	4. Guessing Whom?

A/N: Sorry! I really don't feel like updating but I own it to my readers. So even if I really don't want to I'll do it for the readers. On with the stories.

**Chapter 4 Guessing whom?**

Kagome went to her locker to see another note was there. She knew it was for her since it had her name in cursive in the front. She got it at open it to find that it said…

_Dear Kagome_

_Please don't think I'm being a jerk for just telling you this. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you face-to-face. But if I did tell you, you would think I was just joking that I was telling a lie. But I'm not. I am telling you the truth. You are going to be his target. Please I beg of you don't fall for it. Fight! Don't give in. The other girls might crack but I want you not to be like them. Since you don't know who I am. I'll just tell you that I'll be your guardian angel watching you so Taisho won't hurt you._

_ Your guardian angel,  
__ Anonymous_

Kagome somehow trust the person who send this to her. She didn't know how could it be but she trusted them. She knew that Taisho was coming after her. And she knew whom else was he going after, but she never thought she was going to be his target. She hated him so why would he come after her. I bet he didn't know who she was. Just that she was a pretty girl that he would somehow get in his bed. But she was raised better then that. She didn't want to end up pregnant and be a high school drop out. She had plans to go to college. She wouldn't let that bastard take her dreams. To be a mother in the house, cleaning while he explored the world. No way!

She was going to tell Sango about this. Since Sango was like a sister to her. A best friend that will understand what is on her mind.

She found Sango slapping the pervert himself. " Sango!" she turn around and gave me a smile while the Houshi lay unconscious.

" Hey Kagome! What is it?" her best friend asks.

" Umm can I ask you in private." Kagome ask pointing at Miroku.

" Ok. Miroku a girl running though the school yard NAKED!" Sango shouted.

Miroku springs back to conscious and runs to catch the suppose girl. The girls laugh at the sight of Miroku running to find the girl before she gets dress.

" So Kagome what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sango curiously asked.

" This. I found this note in my binder and the other on my locker." She says as she hands her the notes.

Sango looked at both of them. Reading them an examining them to see who might have written them. But it was computer that did this. So it would be hard to figure out who was behind it. All they knew is that it had to be someone close to know about this. " Do you have any ideas who put this in your binder?"

Kagome thought, " No, not really. It could be anybody or they got someone to put it there."

" Well, we do know it has something to do with Inuyasha since they know how the girls on his list are. Oh no! Kagome your on the list! He'll be after you. And you should know him since you were at one time friends with him. He doesn't take no for an answer. Kagome please be careful and don't let him near you." Sango warned.

_Inuyasha Taisho_

" Hmm… I know every girl except one. Kagami Nofu. I haven't talk to her for a while. But no big deal I'll have her in my hand before you know it. Mikame Sokeno, oh her yeah I know for sure she likes me since sixth grade. But I turn her down but she kept at it. She will be very easy anyway I heard her rep she a good girl but that all going to change when I come. Kikyou Miko oh she'll be the easiest she the school slut. Anyway you can tell a mile away she wears the sluttish clothes you have ever seen. She got so many scents on her a human can even smell them. She is no virgin. Kagome Higurashi… I know that name but where?" Inuyasha went to thought. " How do I know her? Kagome Higurashi? Where the hell do I know her? Damn it how is it that I can't remember who she is. I mean I keep track of every girl how come I don't remember how she is? Oh well it late I'm going to bed. I'll try tomorrow who she is…**yawn** Kagome Higurashi…" Inuyasha said as he fell asleep.

' _Idiot brother. He can't even remember is own friend back in elementary school. They used to be the best of friend. I remember they used to be inseparable. You didn't see one without the other. Stupid. He'll remember sooner or later._' His older brother, Sesshoumaru thought as he work on his laptop for the homework in his college.

_Inuyasha dream_

_Inuyasha was a little kid. No more then seven years old. He was currently in first grade. His mom walks with him on the first day of school. He was amazed that the school was big. He walked to room 5 in Shikon elementary School. As he arrived to his classroom he was nervous of what will happen. Since he moved from Osaka to Tokyo he was scared if they would like him or not. He saw kids his age playing talking to the friend they made last year._

_" Oh hi this must be the new student. Aren't you Inuyasha Taisho?" asked his teacher._

_Inuyasha was scared that he hid from behind his mom's legs. The teacher laughed a little because she scared the little kid. " Hi I'm Izayoi Taisho, Inuyasha's mother. It nice to meet you Mrs. Somina." Said Mrs. Taisho._

_" It's nice to meet you too. Can you bring you son so he can join the class?" Mrs. Somina asked._

_" Sure! Inuyasha, dear can you follow the nice lady Mrs. Somina to the class?" Mrs. Taisho asked her son sweetly._

_Inuyasha timidly nodded and grabbed hand with Mrs. Somina and followed her to the classroom. When she came in with Inuyasha everyone got to his or her sits. All looking at the new kid and what the teacher was going to say, " Well class, we got a new student from Osaka. Everyone meet your new classmate. Please introduce yourself to us?" Ask the teacher._

_Inuyasha obeyed and walked in front and introduces himself, " My Name is Inuyasha Taisho and I come from Osaka and I am glad to be in this class." He said nervously and forces a smile._

_" Okay Inuyasha can you sit next to Miroku Houshi. Please can you raise your hand Miroku?" Mrs. Somina said politely. Miroku raised his hand as the teacher asked him to do. Inuyasha obeyed and sat next to Miroku._

_" Hi I'm Miroku. It nice to meet you. You're going to like it in here. Mrs. Somina is very nice." Miroku said._

_" Hi I'm Inuyasha. It nice to meet you too. I'm new so I really don't have friends. Do you want to be my friend?" Inuyasha asked timidly._

_" Sure I like that. My mom always said be nice to people that are new. You'll never know what they can bring from where they're from." Miroku said shyly._

_Inuyasha just smiled since now he had a friend in this school. He just listens to the teacher till it was lunchtime._

Lunchtime

_Inuyasha and Miroku sat in a table with there class. He and Miroku talk about the coolest show. Since they like the same show it all they are talking about. That when Kagome and Sango sit by then._

_" Oh hi Sango. You meeted Inuyasha. He's the new student here. He came from Osaka! Isn't it cool!" Miroku excitedly said._

_" Oh so you're the Osaka kid the school been talking about? It nice to meet you I'm Sango Tajiya." Sango said._

_" And I'm Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you too. I hope we can be good friend." Kagome said._

_Inuyasha smiled and nodded. They ate and talked more about the coolest show that was on._

Inuyasha woke from his dream. " That were I meet Kagome! I was friend with her back in first grade! But why are we not friends anymore. Who cares I have a bet to win and emotions are not going to get to me, because I Inuyasha Taisho will win this bet." He laughed to himself.

A/N: Ha Ha. I'll stop it there. I'm so evil any who **I NEED A PUNISHMENTFORINUYASHA! PLEASE OH PLEASE GIVE ME AN IDEA! OR I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE! THIS IS NO THREAT BUT A WARNING. IF YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA I'LL BE VERY HAPPY. OF COARSE NOT INUYASHA. THANKS FOR ALL THOSE THAT GIVE ME AN IDEA I'LL THANK YOU SOME WAY**. I'll be leaving.

PS- Princess Tien Yun Kimura over and out!


	5. Kagome? Koga in the picture?

A/N: sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologies for not updating in like two weeks. I was busy and stuff like that. I hope you're not mad. And I truly am sorry. Well on with this chapter. And one again I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad, I'll never own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5 Kagome? Koga in the picture?**

Sesshoumaru heard his younger brother laughing to himself. ' _Man, is my brother weird or what?_' He thought as he did last touches on his assignment. ' _I don't want to know why his like this._'

_Inuyasha Taisho_

" Well I'm off to take a shower then to win the bet." Inuyasha said to himself. He went off to take a shower and changed and did his normal procedure. After he was done he sneak in and stole his brother's breakfast and ran out the door to get to school.

" What the F-! Inuyasha get back here!" Sesshoumaru yelled and Inuyasha ran out the door. " Great now I have to cook breakfast again."

Inuyasha drove to school laughing because he stole his brother breakfast. " Ha I know it. His lost his touch. I can have free breakfast. I don't need to cook it. Now to meet the girl that will help me win the bet. Miyami Sokono. Well after her it umm… oh yeah Kagami Nofu. So get over it with Miyami so tomorrow I'll be with Kagami." Inuyasha said with an evil smirk on.

_By a near by sidewalk _

" Kagome so if this is true Inuyasha Taisho will me after you is that what it is?" Sango said assuring Kagome.

" Yea that what the notes say. But I'm wondering whose behind it. It said if the person told them themselves we wouldn't believe it. So we can count out our friends." Kagome said trying to figure out whom was behind this.

" Well Kagome, I don't care I just want you to be on the look out so Taisho doesn't get to you." Sango said seriously.

" Don't worry his with Miyami Sokono. He won't be after me for a while it in the note, it says after her it Kagami Nofu then Mikame Sokeno, then after that Kikyou Miko, then me. So not till his with Kikyou do I need to worry." Kagome said calmly.

" You mean that slut Kikyou." Sango said.

" No she's more then that. She's also known to be a gold digger." Kagome said simply.

" Oh right the one time back a year or so she stole all the money from that guy. Well anyway he deserves it." Sango said in a huff.

" Sango don't need to get all like that. It was just a few dates you barely knew him. Get over it. You don't need him to be happy personally I really didn't like it he seem weird." Kagome said with a shudder.

" Oh well it in the past. Let get going or we'll be late for class." Sango said changing the subject.

" Fine but we don't need to hurry were already at school okay." Kagome said calmly.

The girls walk in and went to their classes. Inuyasha was hanging out with his buddies when he saw Kagome turning the corner. ' _Damn she looks hot after the bet I'll go after her._' Inuyasha thought of all the things he could do to her. He was quickly pulled out when one of his buddies hit him in the head. " Dude stop drooling." Inuyasha notice this and wiped his mouth and look somewhere else. Of coarse he doesn't know that the hot girl was Kagome Higurashi how he has to score to win the bet.

Kagome went to her locker and meet up with Sango since they had the first class together. " Hey Kagome do you think Inuyasha will join class on time this time?"

" That Baka? I doubt it. He'll be late or not show up at all I mean it English he hate that." Kagome said in an I-know tone.

" Well you better be careful because here he comes." Sango said looking pasted her to where Inuyasha was coming from.

Kagome froze and didn't make it in the classroom where it would be safe. " Hey Beautiful what are you doing here your suppose to be in my dreams." Inuyasha said with a smirk that said she's-mine. To bad Kagome is swayed like that. Kagome turn to meet Inuyasha eyes, the golden eyes of beauty! (Can't help myself!) Kagome looked at him in pure hated. ' _That jerk thinks he can have me. Have he forgotten what he did to me? That Bastard._'

" Well Taisho I don't belong to your dreams. That will be hell for me." Kagome said satisfied.

" Woo, A feisty girl. Oh I like you." Inuyasha said with that same damn smirk. It was irritating Kagome so much.

" Can I ask you a question?" Kagome asked so polity but in her eyes it said I'm going to kill you!

" Sure thing Sweet face." Inuyasha said so calmly.

" Do you know who I am? Or anything about me?" Kagome almost shouted.

" Well you're a very sexy girl I have to admit. But I really don't know. But lets chat to get to know each other better inside and out." Inuyasha said perverted if you get my drift.

Kagome looked disgusted of what he meant. " I thought so. You didn't know huh? Well very well then good bye." Kagome said leaving.

Inuyasha though didn't like her answer and grabbed her wrist. " Then why don't you tell me?"

" No I won't know leave me alone!" Kagome said fuming. Her struggling didn't help at all.

" Tell me or I will force you to tell me." He said with a perverted smirk.

" Fine! I'm Kagome… Kagome Higurashi." She said in defeat.

Inuyasha was taken back. '_ Wait this is Kagome Higurashi from my dreams. She was my friend back in first grade. This can't be… wait I can see this is her! OMG I just hit her my childhood friend! But I have to admit she's hot and sexy. Wait she in my bet I have to score her. That won't be hard. I once was friends with her._'

" Wait you're the Kagome Higurashi. You know my friend back in first grade?" Inuyasha said taken back.

She just smirked. " Yup. I thought you didn't remember guess I was wrong."

Inuyasha just looked at her as to who she grew up he was still thinking she would be the same little girl he met back then. He wasn't expecting her to be this very sexy woman. (Sorry I'm really not like this. You know saying Sexy. Hot. You get what I'm saying.)

" Wow I was expecting the little girl I met back then. Not a sexy girl." He said and licked his lips.

" Sorry but I'm not for market Taisho. I all ready have someone." She said smoothly.

Inuyasha and Sango said at the same time. " Who?"

" You know Sango. It…Koga?" Kagome said in a question mark.

Sango got her drift and went along. " Oh that right you told me you were with him. How could I forget?" She acted and hit her forehead.

Inuyasha felt jealous that this Koga had Kagome. His Kagome for that matter. He felt like he own her. I mean it felt like a duty for him, like he was the father and protecting her from any boys. Plus he likes her well just for the bet he kept telling himself. Inuyasha was going to track this Koga guy down.

A/N: Sorry that it took so long. I had no ideas and I really don't like putting Author Notes with no chapter. I so sorry it took days to finish this. Well hope you like that I added Koga in it. Well it was either Hojo or Koga. I not a Hojo fan but Koga seems cool I love Inuyasha vs. Koga scenes anyway. Well Review I'll really appreciate it.

Princess Tien Yun Kimura Over and out! I am the Princess of my domain!


	6. Finding Kogakun

A/N: Hello there! It me! Well after re-reading my chapter I have to admit. Not to bad anyway I just read it so I know what to put in the next chapter! Excused all the potty mouth!

Disclaimer: I would never own Inuyasha! **Cry** but movie 2 was cool though I saw it back in December I still never get tried of seeing it! -'

* * *

**Chapter 6 Finding Koga-kun**

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho actually went to English, and when the teacher came in he got on his knees and said. " Thank you! You finally got Mr. Taisho to come to class on time!" 

The class giggles at the teacher reaction to Taisho on time class, yea for one in this school year.

Inuyasha just frown at that. So what if this was his first time being on time.

Well the teacher got up and started the class. For Inuyasha English seem to take forever. But after an eternity for Inuyasha, class was over.

" Damn I hate that class! No wonder I miss half of it is so damn boring!" Inuyasha said to is buddy Miroku.

" Well… it was okay." **Yawn,** " I had a nice nap." Miroku said with a grin.

" Well yea you're in the back row! I'm stuck in the fkin' front!" Inuyasha screamed.

" Yash please come down." Houshi-sama said.

" To hell! I'm not going to- wait did you just call me Yash?" Taisho-san asked.

" Umm… well yea. Wow never thought we'd used that again." Houshi-sama said.

" Well when the last time we used it?" Taisho-san asked.

" Umm I'm not sure…junior high?" Houshi-sama was stumped. So was Taisho-san.

* * *

_To the girls_

* * *

" Why Kagome-chan? Why would you say Koga is your boyfriend? I mean you don't like him!" Sango-san asked. 

" Well I chocked! I didn't want Taisho-sama to go after me!" Kagome-san said.

" Well you got a point. Wait did you just called Inuyasha, Taisho-sama?" Sango-san asked bewildered.

" Umm… guess I did." Kagome-san said one hand behind her head. " But I didn't mean to."

" Sure! But you haven't called him Sama in like ever!" Sango-san said with her arms in the air.

" Well that for sure. Well it just slipped that the last time I say that to." Kagome-san said.

" Well… remember when we used to call him Yash back in junior high! That was the good days till-" Sango-san saw cut off.

" Please don't remind me ok. That was painful and I don't want to remember. You know how long it took me to come out of it. And that thanks to you and my family." Kagome-san said almost in tears.

" Oh sorry Kagome-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I'm sorry I won't bring it up." Sango-san said.

" Oh don't worry you forgot that it hurt me. It ok Sango-chan." Kagome-san said with a smile.

* * *

_Lunch_

* * *

Lunch finally came around. After so long in their boring class and Taisho-san would say. 

" Finally! I thought lunch would never come!" Inuyasha-san exclaimed.

" Well your right about that. Math seems to put me to sleep." Miroku-san said.

" Dude everything in school puts you to sleep." Inuyasha-san said in a smart-ass tone.

" No your wrong. Health is very exciting subject. Especially the women body part." Miroku-san grin while rubbing his hands together.

" Dude! That sick of you! I love gym. My favorite sport is dodge ball. Getting to hit the nerds is fun!" Inuyasha-san said with the thought of hitting them.

" And you think I was weird." Miroku-san added.

" No I didn't I said you were sick." Inuyasha-san stated.

" Whatever let eat I'm starving!" Miroku-san said and got in line. Inuyasha-san followed.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

* * *

" Let go Sango-chan I'm hungry! I didn't have breakfast." Kagome-san wined. 

" Fine!" Sango-san said and went to go get lunch.

Later that lunch period 

" Koga-kun did you hear the rumor?" Ginta-san asked.

" What rumor?" Koga-kun asked with no interests what so ever.

" That Inuyasha Taisho is looking for you." Ginta-san said.

" What does that mutt want with me?" Koga-kun growled.

" Koga! I'd been looking for you." said a voice from behind Koga-kun.

Koga-kun turn to face Inuyasha. " Oh it just you. What the hell do you want mutt?"

" I heard you are dating Kagome Higurashi? Is that true." Inuyasha-sama said with disgust and a hint of jealousy.

Koga-kun looks at him for a moment. ' _Does that mutt say I'm dating Kagome Higurashi. Well I'm not but I won't let him know._' " Well yea mutt I'm dating her!"

At that moment Kagome-san passed the 'conversation'. ' _Oh great more trouble for me._'

Inuyasha-sama was furious to know ends. But all he did is growl to Koga-kun.

Kagome being there so closed had to have been seen my Inuyasha-sama walked to Koga-kun. " Hi Koga-kun." She said as sweetly as she can.

Koga-kun realizes that this was Kagome so he just hugged her by the waist. " Hello my woman."

Kagome sweat drop. ' _Oh great. What trouble did I put myself into._'

Inuyasha growled louder at the site of it. " You bastard!" and went for the kill.

A/N: Ha! Ha! I leave a cliffy! Well got to hurry. I have to finish Memories and Confession 2 before I have to go away for the whole weekend! California here I come!

Also Review!

Princess Tien Yun Kimura over and out! Princess of my domain. And the ruler of the 17th dimension!


	7. The Fight

A/N: Well I'm back…sorry for the long wait school been a killer…well I hope this chapter makes you feel better and maybe you will not hate me… and the teen movie was an example… so don't kill me. **Duck under chair** here's the next chapter …don't kill me! **Ducks under chair again**

Disclaimer- I will never own Inuyasha… but the 3rd movie kick ass! I mean rocks. .'

Chapter 7 The Fight 

Inuyasha saw how Koga was with Kagome and said. " You bastard!" and went for the kill. Lucky for Kagome she got free at the last second and ran before Koga got nailed in the face.

Koga was shocked that he got hit. Inuyasha being pleased with him self took a step back to see how Koga will react to the punch in the face. He was smirking of coarse.

Kagome was shocked that Koga got punched, ' _OMG thanks to me I made this happen…_'

Koga turn his face and spit some blood to the ground. " Lucky shot mutt but that won't happen again." And he lunged to Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged the attack.

" What? Wimpy wolf is that the best you got?" Inuyasha teased Koga. Koga got furious and went to punch Inuyasha. Inuyasha barely dodged that one. " Wimpy wolf you need to get better. I can easily dodge this." Inuyasha laugh and wasn't paying attention from teasing Koga that Koga punched him right in the gut.

" Oh really mutt? I just hit you in the guts. What don't tell me that it? All talk but no action?" Koga said mocking Inuyasha. Inuyasha was crouched holding his stomach and cough some blood out.

" Hell no Wolf. I'll never give up. The one that going down is you." Inuyasha said and lunged towards him. Koga laughing got hit in the gut. " Well Wolf not so fun when you get punch there now is it?" Koga spit some blood out and hit Inuyasha in the jaw.

Inuyasha being furious just punch him in the face again. Then more punches were being thrown and the fight went on. Kagome seeing this was thinking. ' _Why did I have to lie? Look at this it my entire fault this is happening. … Wait where the hell are the teachers. They should stop the fight? Well if the teachers aren't here…guess I have to stop the fight._' So she went up the guys were to stop this fight. " Hey!"

Both Inuyasha and Koga looked at her. Inuyasha had blood dripping from his mouth and bruises, while Koga had blood around him and bruises. Everyone was now looking at Kagome. " You guys better stop fighting. I'm tried of seeing this. Do you get it?" she yelled at them. Inuyasha and Koga were frightened of her so they agree and just gave each other dirty looks. " And stop looking at each other like that. Now I don't want to see you guys fight do you hear me?" She yelled at them and left with Sango.

Inuyasha just left as if was nothing. He skipped the rest of the day and went home. Koga just wiped his mouth and went to his next class.

Inuyasha's House 

Inuyasha dropped his book bag and went to the bathroom to see what was left of the fight. As he enters the bathroom he went to the mirror to see his face. Well he had a bruise for each cheek and other then that he was ok. He decided to take a shower to take all the blood that was on it.

After 20 minutes he was done with his shower and got dress in his PJ to take a nap. Going to school is really tiring and he didn't get much sleep. So he went to his room and went straight to bed.

At school 

Sango is shocked, " I can't believe Taisho fought for you girl!"

Kagome said coldly, " One he fought Koga. Two it only to impress me so he can get me in bed."

Sango lowered her eyes. " That's right your just there for that. And to think that he had feeling for you after so long."

Kagome looked at her. " Sango please he never had feeling for me. It was just…forget it we're not suppose to talk about that." she looked down as tears were threatened to fall.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. Please don't cry." Sango said feeling bad.

" Don't worry I'll be ok." Kagome said holding back her tears. " Well we better hurry or will be late for class."

" Yea…did it accrue to you that there was no teacher there to stop the fight?" Sango said out of the blue.

" Yea I thought of that. Why do you think I stop the fight?" Kagome said.

" Oh right…" Sango said feeling like a blond.

After School 

Kagome and Sango were coming out of school when Koga ran up to them. " Kagome, My woman, Can I escort you home?" Koga asked sweetly.

Kagome was not going to let him do that but she just put on a smile. " Sorry Koga-kun but I going to walk with Sango."

" Well ok then see you tomorrow my woman." Koga said and walked away. Kagome just sweat dropped. ' _Oh great I'm stuck with him._' Then she sighed.

" Kagome he really likes you. So… are you going to date him?" Sango asked.

" No! I don't like him! I hate guys! I rather live alone! I never want to be with a guy for the rest of my life!" Kagome shouted.

" Whoa Kagome, take a chill pill. I just asked if you were going to date the guy… I never said if you like him." Sango said defensive.

" Well I won't date him nor like the guy. I never want to be with a guy." Kagome said with her arms crossed.

" Well like I said Kagome. Take a chill pill, you'll feel a lot better." Sango said was she went a different direction. " Well I got to go home see ya!"

" See ya too!" Kagome shouted. After Sango left she felt lonely. " Well I would have gave guys a chance… if only I could change my past…" After saying that she had a flash back of the good old days…before she gave up on guys.

A/N: HaHaHa! I just love putting this! Well I'm going to school so it will take longer to update. Sorry for the long wait. Well hope you like this chapter cause the next one will take some time to make since I have honor classes it will be hard to juggle it all. And having 3 stories isn't so fabulous. **Sigh** Oh well I'll manage…some how… Don't forget to REVIEW!

TTFN Princess Tien Yun Kimura


	8. The Flashbacks

A/N: I am so sorry! I didn't mean to leave you guys for a month…look guilty I so sorry! Well, since school will take time for me and that homework as well it will take sometime to finish the chapter but not as long as this! I will try not to let this happen again.(The blond moment is at the bottom.)

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 The Flashbacks

* * *

Kagome is in 8th grade. Her best friend since kindergarten is, Sango Tajiya. She was like most girls… Kagome has a crush, as do most of the girls, on Inuyasha Taisho the cutest boy since he hit 7th grade. Taisho's best bud has been Miroku Houshi as all was. 

Kagome said cheerfully, " Sango, do you think Inuyasha would ever like me as more then a friend?"

Sango asked curiously, " Depends… What would you do if he does like you more then friends and you're officially Girlfriend and Boyfriend?"

" Sango! You think like his friend Miroku! Well it depends on what he asked me to do and if I'm willing to do it." Kagome said shyly and embarrassed.

" I would love to see you guys together! Kagome and Inuyasha! I can't wait for the wedding!" Sango squeaked with dreamy eyes.

Kagome was embarrassed beyond no reason. One because she used her and Inuyasha together and married and two she said it pretty loud that students were looking at then weird. " Shhhhh! Sango everyone is looking at us!"

" So let them hear! I want them to know! That Ka-" Sango was cut off by Kagome putting a hand on her mouth.

" Don't look at her. She's delusional! Go back to whatever you were doing." Kagome said waging her hands in front of her. " Sango! I haven't even told Inuyasha! So please stop trying to tell the whole student body that! Anyway many girl like him he can pick anyone!"

" Kagome… there's no way that could happen. I mean you knew him since first grade when he moved from Osaka. He would like you more since you guys have been friends longer then any other girl in this school. Also you guys are friends." Sango said to cheer her best friend.

" But Sango what if he just thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. What if he can't think of being anything then just a good friend when he's with another girl? Or maybe he like another girl." Kagome said sadly.

" Kagome Higurashi I can't believe this! You're the girl that never gives up no matter what! And you don't know if he like another girl maybe he like you but he think you'll think of him as just a friend. You need to tell him your feelings before some other girl does. You need to get your man!" Sango said loudly.

" Get what man?" said a stranger. Kagome turn to meet face to face with her crush, Inuyasha.

" Umm… what man?" Kagome asked nervously.

" Don't act like you don't know. Sango said, "to get a man." What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

" Ummm… it means…it means…" Kagome said stuttering to make something up.

" It means to get a man. You know … a boyfriend?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her saying ' _Why did you say that!_' Sango just shrugged ' _I don't know I chocked'_. Kagome turn to Inuyasha to see what he'll say.

" A boyfriend? You want to get a boyfriend, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

" Well, not right know but in the future…maybe." Kagome said with an uneasy smile.

Inuyasha looked at her weird then sighed in relief. " So Kagome did you get the problems for math?"

" Yea! Which problems do you need?" Kagome asked.

" Umm… I don't know problems 20-30 and 43-45." Inuyasha said.

" That almost the whole assignment! Inuyasha are you not getting it? You can always ask the teacher." Kagome said looking at him.

" … No, the teacher doesn't explain it well. You help better then him." Inuyasha said nervously.

Sango was listening to the whole conversation and came up with an idea to get them together. " Why don't you get tutor lesson from Kagome. She's doing pretty well in that class she can help do better."

Kagome was thinking. ' _OMG Sango what are you doing! You know I like him so why would you do this to me. I'm going to mess up and he'll finds out I like him!_'

" Yea I can go with that. So Kagome when does the tutoring start? Inuyasha asked.

" Umm…" Kagome stuttered. " How about after school my house?"

" That would be great. So are you going to help me in yesterday's homework?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango and Kagome laughed. Kagome with a smile said. " Sure!" Inuyasha followed her to the commons to finish his homework for second period.

_

* * *

_

Second period

* * *

" Okay class. Please pass in your homework from yesterday. And get ready for today lesson." Mr. Tomohashi. The class groaned at other lesson. 

" Oh come on class. Learning is the best you can give your brain." Mr. Tomohashi exclaimed. The whole class looked at him like he's gone completely crazy. The only thought the student could think of was. ' _How can anyone actually like to learn?_'

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to she what she was think about. At the same moment Kagome turn to see what Inuyasha was doing. They looked at each other. Losing what was in the outside world by there eyes. Finally after eternity they looked away as the teacher started the lesson. Kagome blushed and started writing the lesson so in the afternoon she could help Inuyasha.

* * *

_Lunch_

* * *

" Sango why you volunteer me to tutor Inuyasha?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. 

Sango thought about it. ' _To tell her the truth or to not tell her the truth?_ _That is the question._' " Well Inuyasha was struggling in math. So I thought, if he needs help one of his friends could help him. And since you're in his class and you're doing fine there why not."

" Okay I see your reason. So where are the guys?" Kagome asked Sango.

" I don't know. Shouldn't you be watching out for you guy?" Sango teased Kagome.

" Sango! Hush or they'll hear us!" Kagome exclaimed.

" Who would hear?" Miroku asked with a perverted smile.

" Umm… nothing. It nothing." Kagome said to cover up her big mouth.

Miroku was not buying it." Oh come on who won't hear. Hear what? Tell me I won't tell!"

" Miroku Houshi! It nothing! It just girls talking!" Sango said in a dangerous tone.

" Yes ma'am!" Miroku said. Inuyasha came out shortly after.

" Hey guys…what with Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he sat on the table.

" Nothing just Sango mad at him that all." Kagome said.

" What was it? Did he grope her?" Inuyasha asked.

" No, he just butted in our conversation." Kagome responded.

" Oh. So how long would be the lesson so I can tell my mother when to be home?" Inuyasha asked.

" Depends." Kagome said.

" Depends? Depends what?" Inuyasha asked.

" Depends how long it takes you to learn it." Kagome said.

" Well this lesson is harder then the last. Who knows maybe an all night?" Inuyasha joked.

" Fine with me I have all the time in the world." Kagome said without realizing it.

" Really? What are you going to do after the lesson?" Miroku asked perverted.

Kagome almost chocked on her food. " Miroku Houshi!" Sango shouted. Miroku cringed at that something bad was coming his way.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Miroku being dragged by Sango. They looked at each other. " Okay… that was weird." Kagome said to end the silence.

" Okay I think 4 o'clock would be enough time for tutor lesson." Inuyasha said.

" Fine with me." Kagome said. They ate in silence since Miroku and Sango were gone.

* * *

_After School_

* * *

" Bye Sango! I'll see you tomorrow! I got to go home for a tutoring lesson!" Kagome shouted to her best friend. 

" Hey Kagome!" someone shouted for her name. She ran to the voice since she knew who it belong to, her crush Inuyasha Taisho. " So let go to your house to get this lesson over with." Inuyasha said with a smile.

" My pleasure." Kagome said and went home with Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Well I hope this chapter would make it up. ( you know whatI came to put this chaper andI found thatI didn't put up the other chapter... I'm such a blond! I hope you will forgive me.) 

Thanks again to the readers and the reviewers. For sticking this long to me and for the long wait. I will try for this not to happen again. I will try to make the wait not be this long. Also Please Review I would love to see what you think about this chapter.


	9. Flashback Part 2

A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but Adult swim should get Inuyasha on back on Saturday!

**Chapter 9: Flashback Part 2**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked to her house to get the lesson over with. After arriving to the shrine they went straight up to Kagome's room. Though Mrs. Higurashi stopped them. " Kagome, what the hurry?"

" Oh Mom! Inuyasha and me are just going upstairs so I can help him with math." Kagome explained to her mother.

" Oh that great. Inuyasha are you going to stay for dinner then?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" No, I called my mom and told her that we'll be done by 4. And to go straight home after that." Inuyasha said.

" Okay, go upstairs then. Kagome can I talk to you for a second?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

" Yeah sure." Kagome responded. " What is it mom?"

" Isn't Inuyasha the boy you like?" Mrs. Higurashi said after Inuyasha left to Kagome's room.

Kagome blushed. She thought her mother didn't remember that she like him. " Yeah he is. But mom, please don't tell him. I want to tell him myself."

" Okay but don't wait to long or you'll lose your chance." Mrs. Higurashi said and smile followed by a wink. Kagome smiled and ran upstairs.

**Kagome's Room**

" So what did your mother wanted to talk to you about?" Inuyasha asked.

" Oh that! Nothing really." Kagome lied.

" Okay… so are we going to start the lesson?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

" Yea sure. So today lesson was…Solving Equation, no. Investment problems here they are!" Kagome exclaimed.

" So here the first example…Mary invested $12,000. Part of 12 annual interest and the rest at 13.25 annual interest her total interest last year was $1,500. How much money was invested at each rate?" Kagome asked after reading from her notes. Inuyasha looked confused. " Okay. So we know that she invested $12,000. And it was on either 12 or 13.25 right?"

" Yeah I guess." Inuyasha said.

So will use the amount of cash will be X okay." Kagome said. " So here it is X the amount invested of 12. Then the other is 12,000 - X amount invested of 13.25."

" Okay know I'm getting it then what?" Inuyasha asked.

" So the equation is this .12x + .1325(12,000 – x) 1,500. So you just solve for it and … x $4,000. So from that you use the equation 12,000 – x and use the x and solve it you'll get $8,000. So she invested $4,000 on 12 and $8,000 on 13.25."

Inuyasha understood it. " Okay…yeah I get it."

Kagome smiled " Good! Ready to do your homework?"

Inuyasha nodded and got closer to Kagome to help with the homework.

_1 Hour later_

Inuyasha and Kagome finish their homework and just having a good time. " Remember back in second grade when Miroku thought that paste was frosting and ate some."

" Yeah I remember that! He had to go to the nurse!" Inuyasha said laughing. They both laugh and remember the old days. Mrs. Higurashi knocked on the door before coming in.

" Hey. I just came to tell you that it going to be 4 in 5 minutes. Just telling you so you can get ready. Oh Inuyasha your mother called she wants to talk to you when you get home. Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

" Well then I guess I have to go." Inuyasha said packing up.

" Yeah I guess your right." Kagome said sadly. ' _Here it is! Your chance tell him you like him! Hello Kagome! Anyone in there tell him now before he goes!_' " Umm…Inuyasha, I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha looks up to what he was doing and closes his backpack " Yeah? What is it?"

' _Yes, tell him know!_' " Umm…I-…I can walk you home." Kagome said. ' _You idiot you had your chance!_'

" No that okay. Your mom probably wants you here. Thanks for asking though." Inuyasha said.

" Oh okay. I guess I can walk you to the door." Kagome said.

" Sure why not." Inuyasha smiled. They walked out of her room and when to the front door to give Inuyasha a good-bye.

" Thanks Kagome for the help see you tomorrow!" Inuyasha said leave.

" You too! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome said and closed the door. " I missed my chance…why did I not tell him?" Kagome went upstairs to finish the rest of her homework.

**The next day**

Kagome and Sango walked to school together as all was. " So Kagome what happen in the tutoring?"

" Nothing happen if that what your asking all we did was study." Kagome said calmly.

" What? You didn't tell him about your feeling?" Sango asked.

" No, I chicken out at the last minute." Kagome said.

" Chicken out on what my ladies?" Miroku asked and put an arm around them.

" Would you butt out? Can't you stop listening to our conversation! And don't you dare put you arm around me I'm not your girlfriend!" Sango yelled at him.

" Whoa! Someone woke out in the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Miroku said putting his hand defensibly. Kagome just sweat drop in the back of her head. ' _OK?_' Inuyasha came right behind them as they reached the school.

" Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

" Oh hey Inuyasha! How are you doing?" Kagome asked.

" Oh I'm doing great! And thanks for the tutoring lesson it really helped." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed. " Thanks." Sango was yelling at him for what she thought was he groping her while Miroku saying that it wasn't him.

" Hey Kagome want to go inside while these two fight some more?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah why not." Kagome said.

**In the school's commons**

" You know Inuyasha…I should give you a nickname. What do you think?" Kagome asked.

" Only on if I can pick one for you." Inuyasha smile.

Kagome heart stopped a beat. ' _That smile he just had to use that smile._' " Sure! …Let me think of a name for you…"

" Well since your think I'll go first how about Kag?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome really like that name ii was like a short version of hers maybe she could do the same for his. ' Inu…no…Yasha…no…Yash…that could do!' " I like it! I found one for you how about Yash?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a minute. " I like it." Kagome smile that he actually like it. Inuyasha smiled back. Finally Kagome felt awkward and she thought that maybe she should tell him how she felt. " Umm Inuyasha?"

" Call me Yash." Inuyasha asked.

" Okay. Yash I need to tell you something. Can we go to the back of the school?" Kagome asked. As they walked Inuyasha asked, " Umm…sure what is it Kag?"

" I'll tell you when we get there." Kagome replied.

**Back of the school**

" So Kag? What is it you want to tell me?" Inuyasha asked.

" Well it kind of hard to say but I'll tell you. I…I l-li." Kagome looked down unable to tell him her feeling of the thought of rejection.

" Kag? Please tell me. If you're worried I'll overreact I won't I promise." Inuyasha said trying to calm her so she can tell him.

Kagome just looked at the ground not really wanting to be here at the moment.

" Kag? Can't you tell?" Inuyasha asked lifting her chin so she can look at him eye to eye. " Kag I'm your friend you can tell me anything." Kagome nodded in agreement that she was going to tell him.

" Okay I'll tell you." Kagome said. " I-I Like you." she blushed and to cover it she put her head back down. Inuyasha took a moment to recover. " Kag? Can you look at me?" Kagome looked at him." Yes?" He just hugged her and she hugged him back.

A/N: I think it was cute what about you…sorry for the long wait! I'll try for it not to happen again but I'm in school it bound to happen. TTFN also REVIEW!


	10. Author's Note

A/N: Okay I know it been a long time but I'm at a writers block and I would love it if you guys can give me ideas for Not Another High School Story. I wish I could give the next chapter but I have no idea… I know it so late by asking for ideas but I really hate when authors only leave authors notes that why I tried to go this far on trying to come up with ideas. I would gladly appreciate the ideas you come up with and try to update as soon as I can.

Princess Tien Yun Kimura


End file.
